


SACRIFICE ARCADIA BAY

by orphan_account



Series: DBH x LIS Crossover [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor can't let go of him...
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: DBH x LIS Crossover [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712335
Kudos: 6





	SACRIFICE ARCADIA BAY

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/pj8kSkO1Sj0?t=39
> 
> [Listen to this when the title of the song comes on the fic, it's Being Hunted by Bedroom and starts at 0:39](url)

He holds the polaroid carefully in his hands so gently, he looks at the storm, then back towards Gavin.

_He can’t let him go_

_It hurts too much_

“No,” he shakes his head, ripping the polaroid apart, throws it into the air as the wind carries it away, the photo, the butterfly photo, it’s gone now, “no way, I… I’m done.” Connor says, walking closer to the tornado, he stares back down to the town, a sweet small town full of memories and people.

He watches it get torn apart by the tornado, starting with the buildings close to the beach, including the _Diner_. It hurts to watch, feeling himself slowly break. This is final, he can’t rewind back. It’s done. He can’t rewind back.

He’ll have to live with this.

_Playing being hunted by bedroom_

He feels Gavin’s hand on his shoulder, “I’ll always be with you,” he says so sweetly, so _gently_. Connor lets himself lean against him, finding the tiny bit of comfort through him, he grounds him. He watches more and more of the buildings getting swallowed up, like the tornado is a blackhole, taking everything he loves and destroying it all.

But not Gavin.

He’s here with him, he can _touch_ him. He’s right here with him, the two of them watching their very own town get destroyed in their own eyes.

Connor opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Instead he watches the thunder that roars in the grey skies, they’re both silent, not wanting to break the spell.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You okay?”

“I’m fine.”

It’s day now. They’re both stepping through Arcadia Bay, the town is in shambles, all gone. But Connor can still pick up the traces of kids playing in the ocean or the Blackwell kids hanging out just near the parking lot of the Diner, which is now overrun by rubble and dust.

Arcadia Bay is _nothing_ now, just rubble, a shadow of their town. He watches one of the deer get close to the fallen Diner, coming close, smelling the rubble, ears moving. It’s head comes up, he spots Connor, quickly running away back to the forest.

The diner…

He doesn’t look at the dead bodies covered up with white sheets, he wouldn’t be able to take it. But the Diner, he has to get close, it’s not far from Gavin’s car. He wants to just take one look before they leave everything behind and hit the road, leave it all behind into the past and move forward.

It’s what the both of them agreed on.

But he notices someone _moving_ , using the Two Whale Diner sign to support themselves. They kneel at the ground, he squints to look, hoping he can see better.

_It’s Chloe._

And on the ground is Tina, _dead_. All Connor can do is watch her sob, crying out into the eerie emptiness of the destroyed town. It feels wrong. He wants to come close to her, to kneel by her and to hug her tight, like how you would put broken pieces of a vase together, only with no glue, hoping that this bit of contact is enough to put it together.

But it feels like he’s already cut her off, their friendship is _gone_ , no more, the string is cut off. It hurts, feeling himself break as he stares longer and--

She looks up, Chloe spots him. He freezes, not moving, feeling tears running down his cheeks. The two of them are _gone_ , left just like the broken powerline to the left of him.

“Come on,” Gavin walks towards him, “let’s go, the car is ready.”

He doesn’t break eye contact with her. They keep staring. It’s hurting them both.

“Hey,” Gavin comes to his side, holding his hand tight, “come on, let’s go.”

“Okay,” he nods, wiping the tears away, he breaks eye contact with her, it’s like cutting of a piece of himself, slicing off a bit of his heart, that bit is gone now, there’s only a quarter left due to all the destruction he’s caused, “okay, let’s go.”

He turns his back, he doesn’t want to, but he does. He walks back to the car, the rusty old car that Gavin somehow managed to put together. Connor only stares at the car, not wanting to look at the rubble beneath his feet or the broken house to his left. He focuses on the car, because if he looks anywhere else any longer he thinks he’ll _break_.

It feels _strange_ as both of them get in the car, Connor leaning against the car, closing his eyes. The weather is nice, warm, but not too warm, clear skies, a few birds flying high up in the air. It’s the perfect time for a picnic, lay peacefully on the grass while the radio plays a random pop song. 

“Where do you wanna go?” Gavin asks, he holds his hand.

“Anywhere,” he says, “anywhere but _here_.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He can’t stay long, he needs to get back on the car with Gavin. They’re only a hundred kilometres away from Seattle, they planned to go their first, after that they don’t know. But he wants to stay a bit longer in the gas station, it’s nice in here, warm, safe. There’s something about a gas station in the middle of the night.

He looks up to the TV as he wanders through the aisle, stretching out the time it takes to pick out the perfect candy bar.

_“An update on the Arcadia Bay storm, a sort of Bunker has now been found near the outskirts of the town. Police are finding rather grim pictures in the bunker, including a missing picture of a girl Tina Chen who has been missing for quite some time. They don’t know who the bunker belongs to at this current time, investigators are now speculating that this bunker along with some weird machine found could be linked back to a rising company called ‘Cyberlife’, which could affect the company before it even begins to rise. The company has refused to comment on this situation. May the souls lost in the storm of Arcadia Bay rest in peace._ ”

He feels his phone buzz, he pulls it out of his pocket. It’s Gavin calling.

“Hey.”  
  
“Don’t _hey_ me hurry up.”

Connor chuckles, “stop rushing me I’m getting candy bars.”  
  
“Then hurry up!”

“Don’t rush me!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> At the ending Cyberlife does get in trouble but it off the hook later on, thus letting DBH happen in the future. I tried to make both of these games in the same universe. thanks for the two people that are still reading!


End file.
